New to the Scene
by kat69d
Summary: I came to race which I did...I left with something way much better than cash or the respect...I left with the master of racing himself: Dom Toretto...AU  if it doesn't match the movie, it's not supposed to-that's what AU means ...


**Note: I do not own "Fast & Furious" no matter how hard I dream to make it so...I don't know much about the inner workings of a car so go with what I've written...I researched what I could and made up the rest...like I said it's AU (no Letty and no hijacked trucks)...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Cars were lined up on the side of the road, people milling around them talking and gazing at the pieces of art. Some were old time muscle cars while some were the newer Nissan Skylines and Honda Civics. I sat in my seat watching cars enter the staging area. They were there to show off their cars before the race, if they had the balls to race. Those that did had the cash to put into their vehicles and were proud to show it off. I had the money but also the love and care.<p>

It was nearly start time when I rolled in. Those near the empty piece of road stopped and stared as I came down. The lights gleamed off the greenish black paint job of my baby. She was the fastest of the 3 cars I owned, the others only slower by a second or two. What can I say-I love going fast. I ignored the losers standing and staring until I spotted the one man I was looking for: Dom Toretto.

The Charger he was planning on racing was a magnificent piece of machinery. No fancy paint like some of the others, just plain black. He was leaning against the hood talking to a tall blond man. The man's blue eyes were vivid but it was Dom that I came for. The muscular man smiled at his friend but stopped when I pulled up in front of him.

I turned off the tweaked V8 engine and got out of my car. My black hair was pulled back into a loose messy bun and the wind caught the few stray pieces that had fallen out. I pushed those behind my ears and smiled at the master of racing. Maybe I'll become the mistress tonight.

"What's the buy in?" I asked, staring straight at Dom.

"Two five," he replied, his voice husky as he gazed at my baby.

Said baby was a '68 Shelby Cobra GT 500-KR. Most of what was under the hood was original with only minor tweaking. The interior was updated with deep green seats, a plain dash (not the woodgrain that it originally came with), and a sleek wheel to grip as I drove. The display dials were original, the radio with its old time dials and frequency marks. When I did listen to music, it was on my iPod with earphones.

I stepped away from my door and around the vehicle to be face to face to Dom. Most of the girls who were racer chasers or even racers themselves were toothpicks with fake boobs. I'm more of a typical size 10 girl with real boobs, hips, and an ass. My stomach was flat but you can't count my ribs when I'm naked. Maybe it was my realness that had people taken back or the stack of cash that I pulled from my pocket.

"You think you can win, _chica_?" someone called out from the crowd.

"You'll find out, _puto_. Before I got to L.A., it was suggested that I look a race up. Didn't know the buy in so I brought ten but maybe I should buy those anorexic whores some food before they die. Don't want some speed bumps on the road while we're racing."

Dom laughed. The deep sound resonated in my ears and I was taken. I moaned and instinctively took a step closer. I pushed what I thought was $2500 into his hands before stepping back. The blond beside him saw what I had done and was smirking. I couldn't have him say anything so I focused on him for a second.

"You racing or just here as someone's bitch?" I asked, tilting my head to take him all in.

He had muscles and was lean, fairly handsome but there was something more about Dom that had me fantasizing about being slammed up against a wall. Dom looked over at his friend and smiled again.

"She's right, Brian, but you're holding tonight. Alright, let's get this race started."

There were only five racers tonight, naturally I was the only girl. We pulled our cars to the line and as I gazed at the other drivers, I pulled out a lollipop. I swirled my tongue over the little ball before popping it into my mouth.

"Shouldn't race with that. You might choke," some short Asian said from my left.

"I like having something in my mouth. Besides I've never choked on something I've sucked," I replied looking to my right.

Dom smiled and I focused on the straight road in front of me. Two toothpicks were spray painting the finish line a full mile away. I grabbed my iPod and found the most perfect song to listen to. I popped in my earphones and turned up the volume. The beat blaring into my ears had tuned out the other vehicles and made me focus on the feel of my baby.

I had built her from the ground up with the help of my father. It had been his back in the day but he had wrecked it on a race during the 70's. Sadly he had to stop racing because I came along but on my 10th birthday, I was brought into his garage to learn the workings of a car. It seems like I've never left, learning more and more and every little detail about the world of automotives. He told me I made him proud, his last words before passing away last month.

I shook my head to clear it of the memories and stared down the road. Brian stood off to the side with his arm raised. I watched for his fingers. Most people signaling the start of the race twitched their fingers before dropping their hand. There. It was brief but I used it to pop the clutch and gun the engine. I was off the line before his hand fully came down.

A race like this one has your heartbeat at hundreds of beats per second; the blood thumping in your ears; the electricity flying off your fingers. I couldn't care what the others were doing, shifting and pushing their cars to the limit. I held the wheel tight with one hand, using the other to shift as my baby sped up.

I was already clocking over 130 but saw a blur of black to my right. Dom's Charger was inching past my Cobra and I couldn't have that. The florescent painted line was in sight so I decided to use my little surprise. I reached up from my stick and pushed the old cigarette lighter. Rather than heating up, it set off a trigger to the Nos I had installed. One of the minor upgrades I did.

I shot past the Charger and the others as the nitrous and fuel mixed as they entered each intake port of the engine. It gave me the boost to win with Dom coming in half an inch behind. I rode out the Nos and shifted down to slow. I swung wide and stopped. Dom pulled up right behind me. I got out and walked to the door of his car. He sat in the seat waiting to see what I'd do.

"You used your Nos a bit early allowing me to win. It's still a win so I'll take the cash but I'd rather have dinner with you," I said, taking out the lollipop and my earphones.

"If you let me drive," he replied.

"If it's me you're driving."

He got out, his shirt pulling tight across his muscled chest. I stifled a moan as the crowed joined us.

"Wow, that was awesome. Dom, she beat you," Brian exclaimed.

"Maybe but I'm getting the better end of the deal. See you later, Bri," he grinned, tossing his keys at the blond. "Tell Mia not to wait up."

I snatched the cash from Brian's hand and climbed into the passenger seat of my baby. Dom's hard body settled into the other seat and he gunned the engine. It was like an aphrodisiac to us. I gave him directions to a little warehouse near Echo Park. We didn't talk on the drive, rather listening to the hum of the Cobra.

Dom pulled up in front of the gate and I reached between his legs to get the release button hidden underneath. As the gate slowly rolled open, I trailed my fingers up his right leg, over his thigh, and to his pocket. I slipped the cash into it making sure the stack wouldn't fall out. His eyes questioned why.

"Just in case I can't find my clothes later."

The release button also opened the large door on the warehouse and we pulled inside. It wasn't a large warehouse, just large enough for my 3 cars, tools, and a room above it all for sleeping. I watched as Dom lifted the hood on my Cobra, gazing at the engine.

"How did you manage integrating the Nos?"

"I had tried on several other engines I had lying around but could never get it to work without blowing the thing up. I tried switching out some of the nozzles and worked in some custom made hardware but nothing worked. Between the advice that a friend gave and my way around a blowtorch, I was able to craft something that allowed the Nos to work on the engine. I don't use it often since the engine is usually fast enough on its own."

"Some smart friend if he was able to help with that," he said impressed.

"Yeah. It was a bit tedious explaining it all over a webcam but Jesse was able to come through for me. He was the one to suggest I look up a race if I was ever in town, maybe not to race but to watch you in action. I thought I'd see him at the race but he wasn't there with you."

Dom grimaced and I knew something was up. He turned away from the engine and walked over to the workbench. He leaned up against it and I stepped up close to him.

"Dom, why wasn't Jesse at the race? He told me he goes to every race you do. I was looking forward to actually meeting him in person."

"He lost a race for pinks to a guy named Johnny Tran."

"Shit. The Jetta? He was racing his dad's car and lost it. I should slap him upside his head."

"Johnny wasn't thrilled that Jesse took off after the race. He's not one that you want to piss off."

"Shit pussy-footing around, Dom. What the fuck happened to Jesse?" I growled.

"He was shot down by Johnny and his cousin. His funeral was a couple weeks ago."

I grabbed the nearest thing on the workbench and lobbed it across the warehouse. It didn't matter that it was a $300 custom made tool. I felt a mixture of sadness and anger, the latter bubbling over.

"Tell me he wasn't alone in the end. Tell me someone was with him," I whispered, remembering when I told him about sitting with my father as he took his last breath.

"I was there along with some other friends, people he considered family," Dom answered, wrapping his strong arms around me. "We tried getting to him before. Leon and Vince each took a bullet but Johnny was focused on Jesse."

"Tell me where this Johnny lives or hangs out. I want to show him a few things."

"He's been dealt with. Both legs were crushed so he can never drive or race again. Having a ex-cop as family can do wonders covering up a crime."

"Not enough, Dom. I want that motherfucker begging me to kill him, to end his pain. After losing my dad, Jesse was the only one left. I burned too many bridges in Austin and the city before that. Girls hated me because every guy wanted me because I'm into cars. Guys feared me because I beat them in every race. That's why I moved here. Jesse said I would find a happy middle. This isn't a happy middle."

"It might not be a happy middle right now but I will help you find what you're looking for," he whispered as his breath tickled my neck.

I shuddered in his arms and turned around to face him. We were nearly eye-to-eye, him being only a couple inches taller than me. A finger wiped away a tear from my cheek before his lips hovered over mine. I closed the small distance and put everything I was feeling behind that kiss. As our lips fought for dominance, I grasped his wife beater at the neck and ripped it in two. I broke away to kiss and lick his neck, moving over his skin until the little dip where his neck turns into his shoulder.

I licked a small pattern and lightly blew on the wet skin. Dom's arms clutched tighter around me before I nipped at it with my teeth. He growled and pushed me back against one of my cars. His fingers worked at my shirt and drew it over my head. I tossed my head back as his fingers ghosted over the lace cups of my bra. He was teasing me and my legs wouldn't hold me up much longer if he kept at it.

Pushing him back and away, I turned and started towards the steps.

"I want you to fuck me like how you drive, fast and furious."

And that he did. Many, many times.

* * *

><p><strong>Note2: Thank you to all who seem to have enjoyed this story even if one in particular doesn't. Like I mentioned in my first note, I don't know squat about cars except how to drive one (normally not racing it). Since I wasn't sure if Nos could be added to an old engine like the '68 Cobra, I went with the idea that it can't and had to be tweaked so it would work. As to the point in the review where it's mentioned that the Nos will continue to work until the engine is shut off, again I DON'T KNOW SQUAT and tried to research but for a short story like this, the hour an a half of research I did seemed well enough.<strong>

**While I like receiving reviews for my stories, bad ones too, I would just point out it's called fanfiction for a reason...it allows us to work out any little ideas that come into our heads and share them amongst people with similar tastes. If it's too Mary Sue or it seems like the idea has been done before, then maybe it has but I can honestly say it's mine and if you don't like it, quit reading and keep your stupid bloody comments to yourself. Bye!**


End file.
